China
Introduction China is a country with a territory of 24 Regions, thus is one of the largest land territories in the game. China's location in the game's world map makes it rather remote in comparison to the other three civilizations. This makes plundering rival civilizations for resources more difficult.On the other hand, this also helps for defensive purposes since only Persia can directly walk into China; whereas Persia is hittable by all three civilizations and Egypt and Rome both by every civilization except China. This makes for alliances between China and Persia to be very beneficial geographically. At the start, a player can pick one of the four main regions in the east as starter choices. They are China's Eastern Province, China's Northern Province, China's Western Province and China's Southern Province. Afterwards, the western regions normally inhabited by Turks NPCs, Huns NPCs, and Macedonians NPCs are available for further expansion. Special bonuses to China players: Increased building speed, Increased Troop Defence, Increased food output. The food output is especially useful in late game when food consumption can be at its highest due to large troop counts, the 20% food production bonus helps to buffer this. The increased troop Defence lends itself towards attacking Contested Zones giving chinese units more time to kill enemy units or destroy the city center. Changan is the capital city of China, while Xining, Taiyuan, Dali, and Changsa are China's Famous Cities. Silk is the mainstream commodity from China, while Pork, Antiques, Cotton, Ceramics and Tea are also popular trade goods. At the Imperial Age, a Chinese player will have two types of special units, the Mongolian Mangudai Cavalry and the Chu-Ko Nu Archers. What's special about the Chinese units is the following: Chu ko Nu is the fastest attacking unit in the game, though its attack isn't the same as most other T5's the speed makes up for quite a bit, It is also the only T5 unit that is considered a Ranged unit, with 370 more base hp then all other archers this makes for a great choice against some other T5's, because of the unit advantage system. Unlike other ranged attack T5 units they receive no extra damage to and from other unit types. This unit is also excellent for defense with pet since chu ko nu's with wrath attack can kill heroes easily. Mangudai are truly amazing tanks, with 75 unit defense and 16 speed their surviving capabilities in war is amazing, they also have a faster attack speed then most other units making them perfect for divide and conquer or hit and run tactics. Ranged upgrades help Chu ko Nu, and Melee upgrades help Mangudai. Luckily with some support, Chu ko Nu are efficient killers and have the possibility of destroying larger numbers of enemy units than themselves. Reducing the need to create them in large numbers continuously like the Mangudai leaving Chinese players able to focus on other troops. Both units Refinement skill in the Military Armory increases their attack damage. Chu-Ko-Nu is a ranges t5 unit and is the only t5 unit in the game that is characterized as "archer type." They have the faster attack speed of any troop type and move across the battlefield far quicker than Elephants and Gladiators. Mangudai is the Chinese Cavalry unit. It is the fastest unit in the game across the battlefield and with high hp and defense is a very formidable force China is located farthest North East on the map. This civ is a good place to start out since it is harder for other civs to plunder you right at the start. Troops Troops are the key to your success in MOW. Each troop has a different troop type. The four main types are peltast, pike, archer, and calvary. Other troop types include giant crossbow, trebuchet, and specialilty troops. These troops have four tiers: regular, elite, guard, and imperial. Each tier 1-4 is stronger than the one below it. Tier 5 troops are speciality troops with each civ making two types one calvary and one other depending on civilization. Each troop type has a specific type it works best on and function. Peltast have a boost against pikes but weaknest against calvary. Ranged soldiers have a weak defense against all troop types. Trebuchets are the best unit for tearing down towers in contested zones, they are nearly useless against troops. Scorpions are good units to carry for food (they count as 3 troops) and are very cheap and do decent against npcs so are very useful for early levelling. Speciality troops (T5's) are a civ's strongest units. China's t5's are Chu-ko-nu and Mangudai. These units will be described in more detail later Foot Soldiers Foot Soldiers Foot soldiers are your what most people use to do all daily actions in MOW. They come in 2 varieties peltast and pikes. These troops are the most common to be used inside contested zone war attacks. Troop boosted commands with these troops can be especially effective. Range Units Cavalry Units Arsenal or Seige Troops Seige troops come in two varieties Giant Crossbows and Trebuchets. Trebs are used mostly to tear down towers in contested zones and centers in outposts. They are utterly useless in battles against npcs and humans. However, since they count as 3 troops they are often used to carry heroes. Giant Crossbows are decent versus npcs and since they are extremely cheap are decent for levelling heroes. They also count as three troops so are often used for carrying heroes as well. Speciality/ T5 troops Each Civilization has two t5 troops: one calvary and one of another type. These t5 troops are the civs strongest and most feared troops. China's T5s are Chu-Ko-nu (chuks) and Mangudai (mangs). The Chuks attack quicker than any other troop, they are given as you level through your hero monument and are buildable after doing research lev 20 of ranges vigor, armor, and assault along with chuk refinement level 1. They are characterized as ranged troops and are the only t5 troop with this characterization. Mangs require the same levels in melee. They are the quickest troop across the battlefield. Both these units are very effective in contested zone attacks and defenses Category:Troops Category:Countries Category:Civilization